Poesía para envenenados
by Fleuretty
Summary: Fragmentos de la vida de Alucard en cuatro viñetas, inspiradas en las partes de la canción "Poetry for the poisoned: Incubus, So long, All is over & Dissection". [Songfic]
1. Part I: Incubus

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Poetry for the poisoned es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Power metal Kamelot, tomada de su álbum "Poetry for the poisoned" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF._

* * *

 **[Parte I: Incubo]**

 _~Hubo un tiempo en que fui joven, un chico con audaces intenciones~_

Él era un niño con sueños e ilusiones, destruidas por el deseo sumiso de su padre ante los invasores turcos. Lejos de su hogar, se convirtió en un chico de mundo criado bajo el esplendor de viejas ciudades: Adrianópolis, Egniojsor, Ened y Ninfamén; también se volvió la puta de Murat II. Tenía trece años cuando suplicó piedad al perverso sultán, quien no se contuvo al momento de saciar su lujuria con el pequeño cuerpo. Vlad pidió perdón una y otra vez, no entendía de que forma ofendió a dios para merecer tal castigo, pero sus suplicas jamás fueron escuchadas y todas las noches se aferró a un viejo crucifijo mientras su cuerpo fue ultrajado, lacerado y mutilado.

 _~Hubo un momento en que pude distinguir el deshonesto del malvado~_

Regresó a su natal Rumania para reclamar el trono que su cobarde padre no fue capaz de mantener. Inició la cacería de los nobles corruptos que se oponían a su reinado de terror y tomó la firma característica del hijo del dragón, todo aquel que se revelara o fuera sospechoso de insubordinación era empalado y dejado a merced de los cuervos. Comenzó el reinado de terror del rey Tepes, el empalador de Valaquia. Pero todo rey malvado termina siendo derrocado y él no sería la excepción; decapitado por sus propios soldados, la sangre del diablo se derramó en los erosionados campos de guerra y su cabeza desollada se volvió un premio para el sultán de Constantinopla. Pero el demonio no iba a perder a su mejor enviado y se convirtió en el primer mortal que abrió los ojos tras una ejecución, ya no era hijo del dragón, se volvió un vástago del señor del infierno.

 _~Hubo una canción que alguien cantó, un indicio de reconocimiento~_

Se volvió un depredador de inocentes, alimentándose de su sangre. Nadie se atrevió a enfrentarlo hasta que conoció a un anciano llamado Van Helsing, un oponente digno que lo reconoció como la amenaza más grande para el mundo. Bajo el pretexto de liberar a una mujer de su control comenzó a darle caza; jamás se divirtió tanto desde que estaba vivo, disfrutó sentirse la presa por primera vez, hasta que el viejo Abraham le dio alcance y lo condenó a una vida de esclavitud, bajo el sello de su familia. Llegó a Londres persiguiendo a una mujer y se quedaría en Londres, sirviendo a una familia de cazavampiros.

 _~Hubo un momento en que te conocí lo suficientemente bien para saber que no te irías jamás~_

Forzado a vivir en una casa de protestantes, tuvo que lidiar con la imagen del dios al que tanto maldijo tiempo atrás. En cada cuadro, cada cruz, cada veladora de un altar, veía sus suplicas de niño y el dolor de ser ignorado. Todo era parte de un plan maestro, pero desconocía si eran designios de dios o del mismo diablo. ¿A quién sirves, cuando eres un ser de oscuridad forzado a combatir al mal? ¿Su alma tendría redención? No lo sabía, pero dejó de importarle con los años, daba igual a quien sirviera, todos terminaban dándole la espalda.

 _~Ven conmigo esta noche, dime como se siente estar vivo~_

Combatió a lado de un mortal, cuyos ojos reflejaban el infierno a pesar de su corta edad. Fue maravilloso, le mostró sus técnicas y modos y en lugar de sentir temor, pudo ver admiración junto a su reflejo. Walter resultó más que un aliado, se volvió un colega, un confidente, el único capaz de llevar sus raciones de sangre y observarlo comer sin horror en el rostro, lo más cercano que jamás tuvo a un amigo. Por primera vez se sintió vivo, incluso más que cuando su corazón latía.

 _~Hubo un tiempo en que tenía respeto, un nombre de reputación~_

Su antiguo nombre fue olvidado, dejó de ser Vlad, ya ni siquiera era Drácula. Tomó el papel de un esclavo y el nombre Alucard sustituyó el resto de sus títulos, los que consiguió tras tantas pérdidas, tanto dolor, esfuerzo, sacrificio y orgullo demencial. Antes era un hombre que logró el respeto de su pueblo infundiendo miedo a sus corazones, el demonio más temido de Transilvania, ahora no era más que el perro de Hellsing.

 _~Hubo un tiempo cuando podía verme a mí mismo sin estar avergonzado~_

Terminó olvidado en el sótano, como si no fuera más que un mueble viejo. La organización ya no estaba en guerra y, por ende, ya no era necesario. Los años pasaban, pero el tiempo carece de importancia cuando estás condenado. Sometido por el sello, sujetado por correas y muerto de hambre como un chacal en el desierto, Alucard se vio envuelto en decadencia, sumido en miseria y autocompasión… se sentía tan humano, lleno de tanta amargura y desconsuelo. Era la primera vez que sentía lástima, muy irónico que fuera por él mismo.

 _~Ven conmigo esta noche, encontremos un lugar donde podamos escondernos~_

Supo de la muerte de Arthur Hellsing cuando el sello de restricción se debilitó, si tan solo una gota de sangre lo alimentara en ese momento, podría ser libre. Escuchó el eco de pasos acercándose, el chirriante sonido de la oxidada puerta que lo aislaba abriéndose, olió la sangre de una virgen y sintió un enorme deseo de devorar a esa chica. Inmediatamente detectó el hedor de Richard Hellsing y supo que estaba frente a la legitima heredera de su último amo. Un disparo fallido le sirvió en charola de plata la sangre que tanto deseaba, pero beber de ella significaba atarse una vez más a esa familia; observó a la chica enfrentarse a su perverso tío sin miedo en la boca, su mano firme al sujetar el arma y la fiereza en su mirada; quedó cautivado por esa determinación y su temple de hierro. Decidió que bebería de nuevo.

 _~Ven a la luz, déjame mostrarte como seguimos vivos~_

Integra creció frente a sus ojos, tan fuerte y hermosa, como un botón de flor que comienza a florecer. Muchas veces le ofreció el regalo de la inmortalidad, creyendo que sería fácil corromperla por su corta edad, pero ella siempre se negó, _"si dejas de ofrecerme la belleza de la muerte, te mostraré lo maravilloso de la vida"._


	2. Part II: So long

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Poetry for the poisoned es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Power metal Kamelot, tomada de su álbum "Poetry for the poisoned" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF._

 **Nota de la autora:** los "~" son los versos con voz masculina. Los "« »" son los versos con voz femenina y "†" son voces de fondo.

* * *

 **[Parte II: Tan solo]**

 _~Un minuto más hasta que la luz del día se vea, recuéstate, sé que debes estar cerca~_

Un tiro, un muerto, sangre y silencio. Una respuesta que condenaría su destino...

— ¿Eres virgen?

— ¡Si, lo soy!

Un dulce olor impregnó el aire a su alrededor, lamió sus labios con deleite. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebió sangre fresca? No importaba, iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

 _~Un beso sangriento y la visión de un sueño para tus últimos días en el sol~_

Tomó su mano y se arrodilló a un lado, admirando su agonizante presa; las lágrimas se mezclaban con aquella sangre que anhelaba, deseaba, codiciaba. Tomó el cuerpo en sus brazos y el éxtasis lo invadió; una burlona sonrisa dedicada a la muerte, ella le pertenecía.

 _«En la luz blanca estoy en calma pero curiosamente fría. Sueño silencioso y perfectamente despierta. Señor, ten piedad de mi alma»_

Sus colmillos penetraron la carne como si rasgara una manta de seda, el pequeño corazón aún latía y expulsó con fuerza la sangre que engulló como si fuese un animal sediento, hambriento de esa pureza. Sintió un temblor entre sus brazos, ella está consciente, con la mirada pérdida e impotencia en su semblante. Acarició ese rostro de ángel y cerró sus ojos, mejor que no viera al verdugo que la llevó al infierno.

 _~Hace tanto tu dolor se fue~_

Bebió su sangre y con ella todas las memorias que guardaba con recelo. Tanto dolor, todo ese llanto, saboreó la desesperación de la chica en cada trago. _Ya no más, querida, ya no más..._

 _«Muéstrame como se siente estar viva»_

Ella ya no siente, no hay razón para resistirse. Alguien la abraza y se siente protegida. No importa si es un mensajero de Dios o del diablo, nadie la tocó con tanta dulzura, nadie la hizo sentir tan segura.

 _~Sin más negación, hace tanto~_

 _«Encontremos un lugar donde podamos escondernos»_

Solo un momento, una noche, solo en ese instante fue su amante. Alucard acarició su alma y se fusionó con ella. Se volvieron un solo ser, solo esa vez, ocultos en la oscuridad.

 _~Me alimentaste tanto y por dios lo hiciste bien. Duerme profundo, este día te pertenece, querida~_

Permanece inconsciente, su tranquilo semblante irradia ternura, muy contrastante a su nueva naturaleza. Es joven, es bella, más que eso, es suya. Un beso en sus labios, un susurro al oído, _¡Duerme, querida!_

 _~Y estoy obligado como una bestia a su presa. Somos del mismo tipo tú y yo~_

El inicio del vínculo, amo y sirviente. Todos lo cuestionaron, ¿qué culpa tenía la chica? ¿No era mejor la muerte? No, ella decidió por su cuenta, eligió una vida de no vida... La sobrevivencia del más apto, la inmortalidad solo es para quienes la han ganado. Solo ella, solo él, maestro y aprendiz contra el mundo de los mortales.

 _«Luna pálida deambulante, estoy despierta. Señor, ten piedad de mi alma»_

Confusión, desesperación, incredulidad... ¿En qué se convirtió? No entiende la magnificencia de su nuevo ser, tan cerca de la perfección de un dios. Ingenua mujer, algún día comprenderás el don que él te obsequió.

 _~Hace tanto que tu dolor se fue~_

 _«Muéstrame como se siente estar viva»_

Ella no olvida, pero su pasado ya no la atormenta. Una nueva misión en la vida, algo a que aferrarse, ser como su maestro, aprender de él la forma y modos de los inmortales.

 _~Sin más negación... hace tanto~_

 _«Muéstrame todos los esplendores de la noche»_

Y aunque niega su naturaleza, sabe que ya no es ella. Tanto que aprender, cientos de cosas por conocer, ¿qué es un vampiro? Se niega al conocimiento, pero sabe que tiene al mejor mentor. Quizá, cuando esté lista para afrontar su destino, tome su mano.

 _†Hace tanto†_

 _~Tu última y poca atención~_

Se resiste, lo frustra. Él le ofreció su libertad y ella se negó, escudándose en una absurda respuesta. ¿El fin de algo? No, querida... Jamás serás libre, le perteneces a tu maestro, hasta que él mismo desista de sus oscuros deseos.

 _†Dolor†_

 _~Ésta inundación limpia tu mente~_

Sufre, llora en silencio. Se siente una inútil, teme el exilio por su ridículo comportamiento. Quizá, un sentimiento más, algo que nunca probó... Amor, en brazos de un mortal.

 _†Veme†_

 _~El dios de tu imaginación~_

Alucard observa, atento a los cambios en ella. Ha aprendido a vivir, a sentir, ya no es una tímida mujer, él sabía que tenía potencial... Cerca, un poco más, solo necesita dar un paso, el escalón final.

 _†Siénteme†_

 _~Ven conmigo esta noche~_

Un sacrificio y todo cambio, la draculina al fin aceptó el don que se le otorgó. La sangre valiosa, anhelada, vida de su único amor. Ella es temible, majestuosa, digna de estar a su lado... La espera ha valido la pena, el mercenario refinó detalles, llenó las dudas. Vida por vida, al fin dejó su humanidad. Lo siente, está sufriendo, pero es parte de esto. Hoy fue el ser amado, mañana será un recuerdo más.

« _~Hace tanto tu dolor se fue~_ »

Se sobrepone, hay que seguir adelante. Una guerra espera paciente, la ama de su maestro aguarda por su rescate. Un gracias y el último adiós; observe, señor Bernadotte, el demonio que creó.

« _~Muéstrame como se siente estar vivo~_ »

Surca el cielo, libre, llena de vida en su marchito cuerpo. Su maestro siente ese poder, la fuerza de la noche irradiando de su ser. Al fin, está vez ella le mostrará, estará junto a él, justo como un igual.

« _~Sin más negación... hace tanto~_ »

Están frente a frente. Ella duda, no lo reconoce, le teme. Tan frágil y poderosa, solo suya, su hermosa sirviente. Se ganó el reconocimiento, la mención de su nombre, dicha con orgullo, como un hechizo de media noche:

— Seras Victoria.


	3. Part III: All is over

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Poetry for the poisoned es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Power metal Kamelot, tomada de su álbum "Poetry for the poisoned" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF._

 **Nota de la autora:** los "~" son los versos con voz masculina. Los "« »" son los versos con voz femenina.

* * *

 **[Parte III: Todo ha terminado]**

 _«Soy el hueco en tu corazón roto»_

La cacería ha concluido, Alucard estaba en desventaja sin saberlo; como un zorro que corre entre las hojas secas del otoño, fue directo a la trampa del enemigo. Cincuenta años de planes frustrados y replanteados, de viajes constantes y silencio obligado... cincuenta años de ocultarse como ratas, vivir entre la escoria de las cloacas portuguesas, todo para vivir ese momento.

— Miau...

 _«Soy la razón por la que todos partimos»_

Él era la causa de todo, el origen de las desgracias, la razón de su obsesión. "Hace cien años llegó a Londres y luchó solo, quinientos años atrás luchó solo contra el imperio Otomano... ¿cómo derrotar a un rey demente?" Max Montana tenía la respuesta y se alzaría victorioso entre los cadáveres de aliados y enemigos, sería recordado como el humano que logró destruir al peor monstruo que haya pisado el mundo... Una orden, la sangre derramada de un pequeño, veneno fluyendo a caudales, mezclándose con la esencia del no-muerto.

 _~Adiós, todo se terminó~_

Algo no estaba bien, ellos tenían el triunfo en la bolsa, ¿porqué esa incertidumbre? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver esos ojos, llenos de regocijo, su sonrisa atascada en gozo; una imagen proyectada, el familiar rostro de su siervo, Integra sintió una punzada en el pecho.

— ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Abre los ojos, Alucard! ¡Es una orden!

El dolor en sus ojos, la impotencia en sus gestos, sir Hellsing teme lo peor, su amado monstruo ha sido derrotado... El ave de Hermes perdió sus alas para servir a su familia, ahora le es imposible alzarse en vuelo para huir de los carroñeros que se abalanzan sobre el pequeño cuerpo de niña, uno de los tantos avatares que ocultan la apariencia del demonio.

 _~¿Qué si todo termina?~_

La voz de su amada condesa lo distrajo, la sensación de vacío que adormecía sus sentidos desapareció un instante. Le dieron una orden directa, pero su cuerpo no respondía... La fuerza del sello lo obliga a responder al llamado, pero algo se lo impide, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la impotencia lo carcome, sus vidas se aletargan y poco a poco los cientos de ojos que adornan su aura se cierran.

— ¡No desaparezcas!

En la lejanía se hace presente el desesperado eco de su voz, una triste melodía de fondo, sabe que es el fin, pero una parte de ella se aferra a la esperanza. Ese fiel monstruo, el orgullo del apellido Hellsing, su amado conde, entona un himno de despedida.

 _~Adiós, todo se acabó~_

Era la tercera vez que lo derrotaban... humillado y de rodillas, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, admirando la salida del sol. La escena en que moría siempre era así, repetida constantemente como un mal deja vú... un solo pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, una sola frase: "Que bella es la luz del día" Era un ser condenado, exiliado de la gracia divina; un hijo de la noche tiene que privarse de la belleza que trae la luz, la esperanza que se reaviva con un nuevo día... tendría que morir para sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro, la calidez en su pequeño y frío cuerpo, ver una vez más el amanecer... valía la pena.

— No... es el adiós... Integra, mi ama...


	4. Part IV: Dissection

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Poetry for the poisoned es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Power metal Kamelot, tomada de su álbum "Poetry for the poisoned" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF._

* * *

 **[Parte IV: Disección]**

 _~La vida en una lenta revisión, la veo con mis ojos en lo más profundo y más atrás~_

1\. 2. 3... 3,424,867. Siglos de arduo trabajo, el festín de cada victoria sobre sus enemigos, los familiares eran para él lo que las siete vidas para un gato. Baskerville bramó con furia ante el nuevo inquilino, la peste del nazismo y esa esencia maldita, condenados por la eternidad a perseguirse, un círculo eterno entre can y felino.

 _~La tormenta revela una pista oculta, el sol sale por ella~_

Derrotado y abatido, cansado y al borde de la inexistencia... sus párpados permanecen caídos, negando esa realidad, fingiendo estar inerte, dormido. Algo desentona entre sus efímeras fantasías, un hueco en su mente, vacío en el pecho... Rebusca en su conciencia, apartando aquellas que se mezclan con el resto de sus sueños, rastreando a su doncella, la pieza faltante en el tablero, aquella voz que le susurra con extraordinario lirismo.

 _~Por el lago como un niño sin miedo~_

Está en todas partes y en ningún lado, vivo y muerto. Un pensamiento es lo que aferra su presencia en ese plano, si dejase de creer en si mismo todo habría acabado. Conoce la respuesta, ¿vale la pena el riesgo? ¿Cómo saber si el sacrificio no será en vano? Masoquista insufrible, siempre tras la dama virgen, la presa más pura, aquello que no se puede obtener es lo que más se desea... Si, vale la pena. Una a una cayeron, su dolor era el propia y aún así lo hizo sin recelo, sin duda en cada acto. Agonizante, vacío, casi marchito, ahora solo son él y su inquilino, condenados a existir bajo su propio deseo, en todas partes y en ningún lado.

 _~Cuando el cálido abrazo de una madre hizo del cielo un laberinto~_

El tiempo es banal e imperceptible para él y los suyos. Demoró en acabar con todas sus vidas, pero no supo cuanto. Ahora solo deseaba algo más, estar en un lugar, un momento, a lado de una persona, justo en su lecho. Pensó en el sello, aquel que dejó en ese plano, como un camino de migajas por un niño que se cree perdido; pudo verlo, encima de su amado lugar de descanso, bajo la nada, en la misma celda donde estuvo confinado, la misma donde se conocieron, donde pactaron su mutuo acuerdo. Deseó estar en ese lugar, oscuro y sombrío; comenzó su pelea de perros y gatos, en todas partes y en ningún lado, él regresaría fuese cual fuese el costo. Schördinger cedió, no era rival para el rey del Averno, no era nada, tan solo un experimento exitoso que cumplió su cometido, vivo y muerto... Un paso en silencio, jadea con ansias, divisa a su presa, el cuello expuesto como el de un pequeño venado. Hambriento, desesperado, ansioso. Un disparo que lo toma por sorpresa, debió suponerlo, jamás podría sorprender a su condesa. Le reclama su ausencia, justifica el tiempo...

— Ahora estoy en todas partes y en ningún lado, por eso estoy aquí.

— Tarde, muy tarde, Alucard.

— Mis disculpas.

 _~Aquellos fueron mis momentos y estos fueron mis días~_

De pie ante él, imponente y hermosa. Su cabello teñido de plateado por las décadas y los surcos en su piel de seda. Su aroma lo deleita, el tiempo no fue clemente pero sigue pura y aún es suya, aguardó por su conde, su siervo, su amante... Aumenta su impaciencia, está deseoso de consumir esa llama que aún aviva sus instintos animales. Un pequeño corte en el dedo, la sangre fluyendo y la mano extendida, preparada para alimentarlo.

— Bienvenido a casa, conde.

— Estoy en casa, condesa.

Cada momento, tantas facetas en su vida, siglos de existir y perecer... Sin duda estos serían los días que jamás olvidaría, sucesos que marcaron su ser.


End file.
